gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Ransac16
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gundam Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the GNC-EX page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Another Poetic Spartan (Talk) 01:18, June 7, 2011 Re: Templates and stuff Welcome to the Gundam Fanon Wikia. I was wondering if you know that we have ship and character templates, which you can use to format your pages. Also, for your Episodes, you can post them as normal articles, as one of the current editors have done. Other than that, hope you have a pleasant and productive stay here. ~ Azkaiel 15:53, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! RE:I noticed something I could try and modify the data size of the image using photoshop. And you're welcome, glad I could be of help. Alright, I tried to edit it. I'm not sure if this is exactly what you meant, but I managed to get it below 100K And as to the RP Idea, i'll consider doing that. And I assure you I try my best to avoid the godswitch. Mobile Savior Gundam DXA Can I use your Mobile Suits, factions and Characters on this page? Let me say that I didn't ask before. CarlosIXA 04:33, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You may. But remember they're still a work-in process. I'm not done developing them yet so keep that in mind. Also, don't use Dom Bombardi. I have my reasons for that. Ransac16 13:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, thanks for telling me that, just tell me which pages are not complete and/or ready for publishing. CarlosIXA 22:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC) RE: Curious... Thanks alot. It's been bugging me for weeks now. lol Another issue has popped up. As with Gadelaza, the mothership The Traveller was under mobile suit. So I looked up the ship template and added it. But when I tried to add anything to the template it wouldn't change at all. Could you fix this problem? That happening to me too, but with the Television Series and Episode Templates. CarlosIXA 19:36, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Alright. Thank you again! Thanks for that DGM. CarlosIXA 01:10, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Problems with Templates...again Alright, thank you. BTW, have you seen Gundam 00S: Crossover yet? Excellent, I was hoping to do the first episode today. Glad to have you aboard. lol Mobile Suit Gundam 00S: Crossover Well right now I have school to go to during the day. And I usually write episodes when i'm in a certain mood. I hope to start it this weekend. Hm, I'm nearly complete with Episode Three so that may be difficult. Do you mean another as in a 2nd mobile suit for him to use, or to replace the E.O.U? Hm, I don't think I can allow that. In the rules I said one mobile suit for the pilot. If I give one person a second mobile suit I'd have to allow everyone else the same thing. And that would cause problems since I've already established in Episode 2 that they came through a wormhole. And then there's the problem of how the suit would even get to him in the first place. As far as the story is concerned the timelines or alternative stories of the other characters are unaware that anything has happened. You see the issue here? However, give me a link to the mobile suit and i'll consider it for later. Ransac16 03:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) OK. GU-0REB C.E.D. Rebuild. It's ironic that Crossover takes place a year before Mobile Savior Gundam C.E.D. CarlosIXA 03:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I assure you that was total coincidence. Ransac16 03:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Like? Please keep in mind that I have my own plot in consideration. And? Since Crossover takes place before C.E.D., this gives Charlie the chance to stop everything that happens in C.E.D. CarlosIXA 00:40, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I believe there is a misunderstanding here. Crossover takes place in a timeline seperate from the others entirely. I've done this to avoid confusion, otherwise I would've sent Ransac through as well. The Anno Domini for any of the Gundam 00S is pretty much the same as the canon version, the only difference being the existance of Star Strike and anything happening after the ELS War. As I tried to explain in episode 2, the charectors came from their own alternate reality/timelines. Ransac16 00:43, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I got confused. CarlosIXA 00:45, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry about it. Ransac16 00:46, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Ya, seems I accidently forgot to include her. I was in a hurry when I finished episode 5. I can easily add her in the next episode. Have plans for both groups in that one. Sorry for the mistake. I usually keep the crossover page open so I can make sure I have all the charectors and their machines. Unfortunatly last night my internet was going buggy so I had to go by memory. Ransac16 14:29, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, they will be working together most of the time teams strike and pacifist team up. She'll also be the conduit in which they communicate. I plan on having that utilized for the next episode. Ransac16 19:18, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Uhm...why? Hm, you know what, that Berserker actually works well with an idea I've had for the next two episodes. And i've allowed everyone at least one exception in the rules. You may have noticed I have Amuro and Banagher, and Kira, Athrun, and Shinn all in the story. Renki currently isn't breaking any rules. The pilots have been helping Jim and Syrene repair the Gundams "off screen". If you look at episode 6, Ransac says they've figured out how to construct E-Cobalt. Ransac16 14:09, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Well thank you for that. And remember Team Strike and Pacifist is locked out of additional members. I'm trying to minimize the amount of characters I have to juggle at any time. If it's not in that group, feel free to state their name and explain them a little. And I have a question for you, can I remove Vangilis Schenberg? Because whenever I look at his article it's pretty much blank. There is no back story other than he made a military group which has almost just as little information about it, no personality is present, the name Schenberg would cause a problem with most of the characters from Star Struck, for obvious reasons, and I have an idea for a rival for Charlie you may like better. And i'll give you a hint over who it would be: Someone messed up Rinki, Charlie is going to want to mess them up. It is no insult to you, just feel like you gave me a blank slate. Ransac16 01:13, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Yup, obviously because of his very nature he's going to be a major enemy to Team Strike, but Charlie is going to be the one with the grudge. I'm also using that to tie in the new information you gave me concerning the berserker. I'd prefer we keep the amount of characters and mobile suits at the current level. To be honest I was about to lock out additions to all the teams. Gundam 00S: Crossover Talk 2 Can't do that. I have a good idea of how things will work and sudden replacements would screw the whole thing up. And then there's the whole how does it get there question. I'm not going to pull a SEED where one mobile suit is destroyed and immediatly after the pilot gets an even better machine. Ransac16 01:47, September 28, 2011 (UTC) When I started Crossover I intended for all the pilots to use one mobile suit each, and only one during the whole series. However, near the end I may be able to work that in. But for now they retain their current mobile suits. Ransac16 03:49, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Well for starters, we find out why Ransac is afraid of the Guardian X, the machine is a monster. Charectors find out about the ZERO System and the discovery puts one of the pilots in a coma for two weeks. Team Pacifist breaks off from Strike. Possibly a Setsuna return, or at least we hear about him, and the Zabanya Repair may finally show up. I'm also going to try to throw in a little surprise from Charlie, as I feel i've been neglecting him a little. 4/7 is certain to be in the episode, the rest are still being considered. Overall i'm going to try to put alot of effort into this one. So forgive me if it takes a little longer than I try to keep between episodes. Ransac16 03:58, October 27, 2011 (UTC) So basically, Guardian X is the Dark Gundam of G Gundam, and wait, you been neglecting Charlie?. CarlosIXA 19:12, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I just feel like I have. I may be wrong but that's just how I feel. And you'll like the surprise I give him. Ransac16 19:15, October 27, 2011 (UTC) OK, Ransac, I'll prepere myself for the surprise. CarlosIXA 19:19, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Um, can i join? Raging Rose of Destiny 19:30, October 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry but new additions were locked out some time ago. Ransac16 19:38, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Can I make another sidestory for Crossover regarding the chapter "Sent to the room" from Charlie's sidestory? CarlosIXA 00:16, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Uhm, care to explain that a little more? A chapter lacks the content to add another branch to Crossover. I meant the Guardians said in the chapter. Hm...I don't think that would be wise. Mobile Suits living the soul of a person is an exotic idea as it is. I feel that would confuse the reader (I was confused a little when I read that chapter). But you are free to use them in Charlie's crossover, as long as you remember to tell the reader they aren't some random person showing up out of nowhere. Ransac16 01:54, October 28, 2011 (UTC) I just realized something, since Crossover takes place a year before C.E.D., would'nt this create a time paradox in MY timeline? I mean my timeline would by heveily affected and would be corrupted because of the existance of Crossover. CarlosIXA 02:30, October 31, 2011 (UTC) As i've already said, Crossover occures in a seperate timeline/reality/world than the others, minus the Gundam 00 Anno Domini, it exists in that one. The charectors will have been returned and they won't remember a thing by the end of the series. Meaning barely a second will have passed since they went through the wormhole in their timelines. Ransac16 02:33, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Let my be very clear, MY timeline is the combination of ALL VERSIONS!!!!!! of ANNO DOMINI!!!!!!, so that excuse saying that Crossover takes place in a separate timeline/reality/world, it does not matter, my timeline becomes broken beyond repair. CarlosIXA 02:47, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Let me try this another way, by the end of Crossover everything will be reset, AS IF IT NEVER HAPPENED. Ransac16 02:49, October 31, 2011 (UTC) When you say that, it will start all over again. CarlosIXA 02:55, October 31, 2011 (UTC) The events of Crossover were never supposed to happen to begin with. They only began because something decided to tamper with the world and warped time and space to do it. By reset, I mean that the heroes of Crossover will have defeated that entity and restored time to it's original state (As it was intended before Crossover began) An example is if someone went through time to start a war, people from that war would find a way to also travel through time to defeat that person and ensure it never happened to begin with. You said your timeline was broken, well they're gonna fix it, and every other while they're at it. Trust me, you can still work on your timeline without worrying about continuity. Ransac16 03:26, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Wait, somthing decides to do whatever the hell the thing wants and breaks everything, resulting in it's later revealed? Oh My God! The Angels!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (You know what sound goes at the end at this) CarlosIXA 03:46, October 31, 2011 (UTC) RE:Unnecessary rudeness Great stuff you've got The title says it all. I really enjoyed reading Star Struck and Crossover is looking to be just as good. The ending of episode 9 kills me though, as it just makes me want more. Keep up the awesome work. Oh and Dom is awesome.Advisor Martin 17:42, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I greatly appreciate it when people enjoy my work. I plan on continuing Star Struck later but for now i'm going to focus a little more on Crossover. And I'll give you a hint of the person Dom was talking about; It's someone who played a critical role in his past. Ransac16 22:29, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Template I'm grateful for the template, but how do I edit it?? Simply go to edit, the green star thing will be the template. Click on that and a screen with edit should show up. It's pretty simple from there. To add a picture add it outside of the template, go to source, copy the code with the image file, and paste it under image. Ransac16 00:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Heads up Alright, I know most of you look forward to reading Crossover and Star Struck (Yes, I haven't given up on it) and it's fun for me to write for them, but unfortunatly my math grade is not near it's best. Me and Math have never been good friends so it's time for me to get that to at least a decent grade. If I can improve it by the end of this week i'll do my best to post new episodes. Ransac16 03:22, October 4, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vangilis Mobile Savior F Gundam: Unity's End Can I use your Characters and Mobile Suits for this page CarlosIXA 18:34, October 18, 2011 (UTC) yes. Ransac16 20:38, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Photos Can I use the blank versions of the Gamma, Alpha and Beta Gundams for a few of my page? CarlosIXA 23:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Ransac16 23:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. CarlosIXA 23:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I was able to find my versions of the Alpha and Omega Gundams without the Starlight Kingdom emblem (the shooting star on the shoulder) Feel free Ransac16 00:03, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Alpha.jpg|Alpha minus the emblem Omega Gundam Minus Emblem.jpg|Omega Gundam No emblem No Gamma Gundam? CarlosIXA 00:17, October 24, 2011 (UTC) No, it seems I forgot to save a copy of it before I changed it to the current version. Ransac16 00:19, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Well I really don't care if the emblem is there or not, I just need the mobile suits. CarlosIXA 00:23, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Can you teach me how to edit color for your Mobile Suit Plz :DVegito SS3 10:59, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I use Photoshop color replacement usually. Ransac16 13:54, October 25, 2011 (UTC) thank youVegito SS3 14:04, October 25, 2011 (UTC) I just use Paint, but anyway, I managed to remove the emblem on Gamma Gundam. CarlosIXA 20:32, October 25, 2011 (UTC) i used Photoimpact will it worked?Vegito SS3 13:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. You'll have to try and find out. Ransac16 14:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Shrshot help me with nigthfall my coputer is glitchingShrshot 02:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC)shrshot Working on it. Ransac16 02:13, December 10, 2011 (UTC) thank you ransacShrshot 02:30, December 10, 2011 (UTC)shrshot sorry about zabayia plz work on nigthfall gundamShrshot 03:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC)shrshot I'll see what I can do. Honestly wasn't surpised with the result, twas your first battle and on a bad computer with a machine you don't know. Ransac16 04:03, December 10, 2011 (UTC) im joining Shrshot 02:02, December 11, 2011 (UTC)shrshot what is the tril fild on nigthfallShrshot 22:04, December 12, 2011 (UTC)shrshot also plz wepon decriptions on gn flag org13Shrshot 22:17, December 12, 2011 (UTC)shrshot plz also put me in the tournment i cant figure out how toShrshot 22:22, December 12, 2011 (UTC)shrshot Challenge: Hiya Ransac. As you may notice in the MS category page, I've finished a new MS. It's name is the BDW-X856 Vampiress, should you not know what I'm talking about. I've been wanting to give it as tough a challenge as possible as its combat debut for a little while now and I could only think of one person whose machines could give me the combat results I'd like: you. Ransac, I challenge you to a Gundam Fight! Spiceracksargent001 21:42, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Challenge accepted...eventually. I got into SWTOR Early Access and have been busy selling my soul to the dark side. I'll hop on eventually. Ransac16 06:15, December 19, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay. I can be (emphasis on "can") pretty patient when it comes to waiting, and ps: What you said about "selling your soul to the dark side" made me think of my newly aquired "Expressions of Vader" T-shirt for some reason... Spiceracksargent001 11:03, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I've seen one of those shirts, my friend has one. Anyway, SWTOR Servers are down for maintenance so BRING IT ON! Ransac16 23:58, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Shall we begin our battle this Wendsday? I have Pep Band today from 6-9, so tomorrow would be the most convenient time for me.Spiceracksargent001 21:44, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Tell me a time and i'll try to be on. Ransac16 01:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Basically anytime after 2:30pm, that's around when I get home from school. Can you manage with that? Just so you know I'm ready, I'll be on chat the moment I get home from school, to make things easier. Spiceracksargent001 02:29, December 21, 2011 (UTC) You missed our chance to battle yesterday, and I was starting to grow impatient, luckily, I chose to give you more time. If you can show up on chat either today or tommorow anytime from 2:45pm to 6:00pm, we can still have our Gundam Fight. Spiceracksargent001 11:03, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Also, any idea when the tournament's starting? Spiceracksargent001 22:36, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I currently plan it to begin shortly after New Years. I'm still trying to organize the roster. Ransac16 22:54, December 22, 2011 (UTC) 'kay, and fyi: If our Gundam Fight doesn't happen by Friday, I'll more than likely change who I'm fighting for the Vampriess' test run, so if you want to see it's power for yourself, I highly recomend that our Gundam Fight happens soon. Spiceracksargent001 23:25, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Another Challenge: Hiya Ransac, me again. I was just wondering...Would you like to help me test a new Mobile Suit design I made? Specifically, the unit in question is my newly-made 2 Gundam. If you could agree, I'd be glad to have another Gundam Fight with you, and I can promise you that it won't be a repeat of the Vampiress' test run. This time, it's double Twin Drive powered. Also, please note that I put in the trivia section that part of 2 Gundam's GN Drive setup was inspired by your Guardian series of Mobile Suits. Spiceracksargent001 22:18, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Nice, I saw that. If we're on at the same time I'd be happy to pummel...I mean test your mobile suit in battle. lol. Ransac16 15:15, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Just don't be surprised if who ends up pummeling who gets reversed. This is my very first GN Drive powered machine, and if I do say so myself, it may even put True Guardian through its paces thanks to 2 Gundam's Dual-Twin Drive system and GN Binders, or it could end up you give me an even worse pummeling due to the effects of 2 Gundam exiting Trans-Am Dual. I guess there's only one way to find out, now is there? Spiceracksargent001 19:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Titan III Question About my Mobile Suit Thank you for welcoming me, and I would agree if it wasn't for the limitations of the Gundam. I based Titan III off the real life Titan III Mobile Suit built that I pilot. While it has no such weapon as the SAPHARO, it is still legally a weapon (At least by how I read it) and is counted. I may be removing it myself soon anyway, as I did some re-designing for the Titan III I used here to begin with. As for God Modding... I agree, but when I engaged in a "Just for experience" Battle Royal Yesterday, one of my oponents God Modded extremely. He used a "Trans-Am" system to block nearly all my attacks, including forcefully grabbing and attempting to rip his Gundam in Half. That is truly unfair. I will modify the profile, but I will not change one thing on it... I'm not changing the size. Titan III is the first "Supermassive" Mobile Suit for a reason (Technically Mobile Armor) and under my own Copyright, hold the right to justify him at exact size. Beings that the real one is 183 Feet tall, he matches the profile. *Actually, the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam and the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam are the largest I believe, since they have a height of 56 and 41 meters respectively. Titan is close to the same height as the GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam (Standing 62.3 Meters) and I know... Thus why I designed Titan as such. But Spartan, do you think the SAPHARO is a God Mod-type Weapon? You were up against Shrshot and Spice weren't you? Ransac16 23:45, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, CarlosIXA was also there, but never attacked me. He was a fair fighter though, so I respect that. DJ Grimm XL 23:46, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Shrshot is new to the fights and wiki and hasn't fully grasped the fights just yet. And spice is used to fighting the higher class and more veteran combatants so he's used to going all out in battles. Carlos....well Carlos will attempt to pseudo god mod by stalling the fight out until you either give up or other people intevene and back up a hit. And uhm...what do you mean the real Titan III you pilot? Cuz if there's a way to get True Guardian to exist i'm doing it. lol Ransac16 23:51, January 5, 2012 (UTC) It was Spice who used the Trans-Am too long. Shot mad me angry by constantly being able to take Titan's Head off with one hit (Dispite his height and thicker armor). As for Real Titan, I am Head of Design and Engineering for Project N.E.O., a revolutionary project that is building real Gundams with full functionality (Still working on Lasers and Such) The Real Titan III is the Mobile Suit I signed to pilot, and is basically my precious. He's the tallest one built so far (Beings that the others follow the 19.5 Meter standard) He is the renevation of the original Titan Mobile Suit we built. for information on it, please see my profile. DJ Grimm XL Ah, cool. The thing about Trans Am in the fights are that it's really more of unlocking a mobile suits special abilities than overwhelming force. Take for example the holographic sniping capability of gundam Cheridum in season 2. It can only use that ability because Trans Am gives a high enough particle output in that state to effectively use it, after use the system shuts down to prevent using all available particles. Ransac16 00:02, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Tommorow for Sure: Sorry that I can't battle today, Ransac, but like I said, I have to buckle down on homework. I promise we can battle tomorrow, though. I don't care when tomorrow, so long as we both have the time for it. I promise you that I can battle on Friday. Okay? Spiceracksargent001 23:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) I AM SO SORRY, RANSAC!!! I was waiting for you to show up on chat, but I guess I wasn't checking it at more regular intervals. I now know not to play Ratchet and Clank when I'm waiting for you, 'cause it may turn up I miss catching my chance to battle you completely. I promise our battle will happen ASAP, so how about we just try and be on chat at the same time with one of us not away, does that sound ok to you? Spiceracksargent001 10:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) If this is an official match, I can be witness if need be. I'll be on the computer most of today. DJ Grimm XL 17:17, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Need a few things You mentioned that any type of move that affects the OS of a Mobile Suit is not allowed. If that is true, is there a place somewhere that is printed on the Wiki that I can use for reference. Also, I noticed that the Shin Gundam by CarlosIXA is built to be Invincible. I left a notice, but I don't think he will change it. Can you aid me in that please? DJ Grimm XL 00:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) To answer a bit of your question. The Modification of a Mobile Suit OS is okay, in a series setting. But in a Tournament setting, it cannot be used against another user. @Ransac: I need you to review this mobile suit MRS-DT(Test)-0012 Shin Gundam and post on your thoughts on the System Killer either on the articles talk page. All in all, what he really needs to do is expound on the concept more, even though I think its more akin to the Trial System, don't you think? My main arguement for it is that his "Touch of Death" thing "instantly" kills the pilot. No where in any Gundam Series can a touch-like move kill a pilot just by lightly tapping the outer armor of a MS. DJ Grimm XL 00:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) can dj grin join and when is tourny tomarrow Shrshot 01:17, January 8, 2012 (UTC)shrshot Question If Rflynn does not come on soon to do the Gundam Tournament, would it be possible for me to take his place? I now have three Mobile Suits. I noticed that he hasn't been on in a while, so I was wondering if it would be possible to face Shot in the Tournament instead. DJ Grimm XL 12:03, January 9, 2012 (UTC) The lockout period was saturday. If he drops out you may take his place but otherwise no. Ransac16 14:49, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Ransac16, I wanted to explain some things and ask something. A lot of stuff has come up and I havent been able to get on the wiki in a while, which is why I havent showed up for any matches. Am I disqualified from the tournament? if so, let someone take my place please. Rflynn 02:04, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I got this one for you Ransac16! you are not disqualified from the tournament. The tournament actually happens when everyone who is matched up (In your case, it was Shot you were pit against.) You can still compete, but if you feel you can't handle it, then refer to Ransac for that. DJ Grimm XL 02:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I already have a contingency plan set up. You will retain participation rights in the tournament. Ransac16 04:28, January 12, 2012 (UTC) About my CB shadow group: just wanted to let you know one thing before I make my own CB shadow group, Ransac. Like Shrshot's Organization 13, my CB shadow group (whose name I've decided will be "Sol Flare") will have interactions with Star Strike. When CB is defeated by the united world army and their GN-X series MS units and goes low-profile, my group goes undercover as "Mobile Arms Mechanical", a mobile suit weaponry and gear production firm, in order to obtain funding for MS R&D, similar to how Star Strike went undercover as "Mobile Suit Incorporated". Long-story-short, whatever MS unit Star Strike was forced to make for the A-LAWS, Sol Flare had to give it its weaponry and any other gear it needed/may need. Your group and mine kind of got to know each other by doing this, but like your group and the GN-Capacitors, Sol Flare's Mag-Drive is kind of a too-high security device to give you the schematics to the Mag-Disk and Fission Socket, the latter more so than the former. Spiceracksargent001 16:19, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Then again, my group also works outside of Veda's knowledge, so our groups could probably work something out in terms of tech swapping. We may have to discuss that little detail more in-depth some time. Spiceracksargent001 19:45, January 17, 2012 (UTC) I've recently been considering a GN Particle Cartridge System for mobile suits using GN Capacitors, it may work for your GN Mag Drive as well. The basic idea is producing very small GN Condensers and using them in place of ammo packs for weaponry. When the mini condenser runs out it's replaced with another and recharges its particle supply for later use through a GN Capacitor installed within the condenser, in theory this allowes an unlimited amount of ammo while making the mobile suit more "real" in terms of technology. Ransac16 00:33, January 19, 2012 (UTC) That would work, but really, the Mag-Drive is, at first, only used with Sol Flare's actual Gundam. I plan on making my own alternate method of producing GN Particles similar to how Star Strike has their GN Capacitors, but different. I still haven't finallized all the ideas for it in my head, yet, but when I do, I will put down that it was the GN Capacitor that inspired it, since that is a true statement. Other than that, I do believe Sol Flare could use your little "GN Magazine" system idea to great effect. Particularly with the GN Builder Weaponry system. Spiceracksargent001 02:31, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Also, remember how I said I'd also be making a high-performace MS series based on the Reborns Cannon? I now have an even better base MS to use for it. Think the en-masse sniper MS used by the second Lockon Stratos with a type of GN Cannon Bit instead of Holster and Rifle Bits. Spiceracksargent001 02:36, January 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Can't you just make a page for your metal? That pretty much sums up everything. Guess I could. Ransac16 14:51, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Explanation I would like to explain myself for being the reason for the fights taking too long. Every time Im on the chat, and am ready to fight, no one is there. This has happened 7 in a row, a full week with no answers on the chat. This is why I have not participated. Rflynn 16:12, January 26, 2012 (UTC) About the Metals page... With armor materials listed in the Metals page, are the metals limited only to the people who wrote the armor material's page, or can anyone use it so long as they have the tech to produce it? Spiceracksargent001 22:11, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Both. Those who made it though usually have higher quality and can produce much easier than others. Ransac16 01:18, January 28, 2012 (UTC) So for instance, if I was to make a rebuild of, say, the Alvaaron, I could probably use a lesser quality version of Regenium for the wings to help make them less of a weakness? Spiceracksargent001 05:35, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Depends, how far after the ELS War are we talking about here? Because Regenium was only discovered years after that conflict. And for the Alvaaron I seriously hope you give that thing some decent weapons. Ransac16 06:29, January 28, 2012 (UTC) My repaired Alvaaron's development began about a year or two after the Star Strike Gundam Meisters (plus Syrene, Jim, and Daryl, obviously) were released from cold sleep, so definitely well after the ELS War, and while I can't tell you all the upgrades I have in mind for the Alvaaron, I can tell you that it new araments includes a pair of GN Builder Rifles and a Seven Swords System. I may also give it some remote weaponry, but that, along with its GN Mag-Drive's fuel type and the setup of the GN Builder Rifles, is still to be determined. Spiceracksargent001 21:29, January 28, 2012 (UTC) So wait, is your shadow group beginning during The War against The Acent Era or before then? Ransac16 04:55, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Started before Celestial Being's revealing itself to the world with the same purpose as Star Strike, they also operated outside Veda's knowledge, also went into cold sleep after the ELS War (minus my shadow group's Innovade, which is the how & why to the rebuilt Alvaaron's development beginning during the war against the Ascent) and the members that went into cold sleep (plus their primary spaceship and some of their mobile suits, which were stored at the same location) weren't released until some time after the Ascent War. I should have something planned out for the events that unfold when they're released from cold sleep, but for now, that's about all the general background of my shadow group. Spiceracksargent001 11:45, January 29, 2012 (UTC) No offense but that sounds like a Star Strike clone. Ransac16 16:39, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I admit that I did kind of get some inspiration for my shadow group from Star Strike. I can understand if you have some negatives about that, but I have included some pieces of tech into it that are purely my own, the currently existing examples being the Mag-Drive and GN Builder Weaponry. Plus, my group's first actual Gundam is a dedicated sniper type Mobile Suit. Big difference from the Rush and Dash, which are melee/general purpose types. Spiceracksargent001 18:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) I'll have no problem with it as long as long as you make sure it doesn't become a clone of Star Strike. I am glad you took inspiration from my own faction but I do advise introducing more originality. Ransac16 03:39, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Copy that. I'll think about how I can "smooth things out" a bit so that my faction's more original, then I'll post it as an actual article. Though I can tell you one thing, my shadow group's Innovade is the team's close combat expert and is definitively female. Spiceracksargent001 10:50, January 30, 2012 (UTC) 2 q's Ransac, can I change my machines at this point in the tournament, since I havent fought yet? plus, Shrshot never showed up so am I disqualified? Would be nice if there was a signature, as neither of you have seen any action thus far i'll allow a swap out of machines, but the moment you two fight, their locked in. Ransac16 06:27, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Problem I still want to fight in the tournament, but my opponent hasn't been on in a while. Does this mean I'm DQed for not being able to fight him? And who is this? I don't see a signature. Ransac16 23:14, February 1, 2012 (UTC) For some reason, it has been doing that all day. It's DJ Grimm XL... DJ Grimm XL 01:09, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm about to rearrange the roster so we can finally get things moving again. Ransac16 04:10, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Random Question: do you think it's sad that I now want to make my own custom SVMS-01 Flag? Spiceracksargent001 19:41, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Yes, very. lol Ransac16 19:42, February 2, 2012 (UTC) For some reason, I just can't stop thinking about possible ways to improve upon the Flag's design, particularly how to improve its compatibility with GN tech. Personally, I don't understand why, but I now have this sudden urge to just push the Flag beyond its technological barriers. Spiceracksargent001 19:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) So did Graham. lol. But all means go all out with the Flag, just make it look good and stable. Ransac16 21:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC) obviously, and really, like Graham's Flag, mine goes through various stages of upgrades, albeit more of them, both in terms of quantity, and quality of the upgrades, especially when it starts to turn into a modified GN Flag. It's first real upgrade in terms of integrating GN Tech is really just a GN Builder Rifle modified for use on the Flag. I also plan to keep its most of its basic equipment, though upgraded for use with a GN Mag-Drive that integrates more smoothly with the Flag's frame than the Tau on Graham's GN Flag. The basic form doesn't really look like much is differnet between it and Graham Aker's custom Flag apart save the eventual addition of the modified GN Builder Rifle, but as time goes on, you can definitely see more and more separating features between the two. Spiceracksargent001 22:25, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Can I? Since Im still waiting for a fight, can I make another change? I was thinking about adding all the variants of the MK II, all under just one MS, but dont know if that counts. Let me know please. Rflynn 22:09, February 3, 2012 (UTC) You can only pick one type. And no more changes Ransac16 03:06, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Maybe next year... I give up. I tried to fight Grimm but he gave up too and my comp. wouldnt work. Oh well. Go ahead and disqualify me. See you next year. Rflynn 01:30, February 6, 2012 (UTC) I didn't give up, it was you who decided to not get on till 3 minutes after I posted! I'm not going to jump on here to battle you when I'm watching the Super Bowl! DJ Grimm XL 03:03, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello. I'm sorry I am not able to fight anyone. My schedule has been changing a lot. I think it would be better that you kicked me. I am thankful for the chance you gave me, but I'm sorry. Cheers, ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:00, February 6, 2012 (UTC) Modified Flag: I finished the page. Here's the link so you can add this idea you wanted to put in. Spiceracksargent001 01:35, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Question I was thinking... About how the Tournament went down. Maybe we could do this in a Grand Prix style? Instead of duking it out 3 battles at random, how about just selecting a MS to battle with. If you lose the first match, your out. Winner advances into the next round. You use a different Mobile Suit every different round. The finals allow only your last MS (Or if there is a necessity for more than 3 rounds, they can "recycle" a MS to use.) I just though of how the Magic the Gathering Grand Prix went last year, and remembered how the did it. They got through quickly, kept a tally of wins, and crowned a champion shortly afterwords. It's just a thought, but a small change could help get your Tournament going again. Think about it... DJ Grimm XL 03:24, February 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:What's up? I've been going through a lot for sometime, but I'll not show it for anyone here. And that comment, I was joking around. "...And my journey is coming to an end" 22:51, February 9, 2012 (UTC) No, it was the internet problem again. "...And my journey is coming to an end" 03:07, February 15, 2012 (UTC) RE:Rent is due It's because of problems at another wiki. And I'm trying to think of things for my stuff. "...And my journey is coming to an end" 02:41, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Wait, what other people? I've may have been inactive here to you, but I did check at least once a week to see how have been going, but I've I haven't seen anyone ask the question "Because of this person's inactivity, can I have one of my characters in Crossover?" anywhere. And no, I did go back through the history on the days I didn't check. "...And my journey is coming to an end" 18:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) You didn't give a definate answer. If you were active then alright, i'm just basing that off of recent editing and chat activity. And people have contacted me mostly through Chatango in private. Ransac16 01:06, February 24, 2012 (UTC) New Competition What's up, Ransac? Just wanted to let you know that we have some new members here, One of whom I already know may prove good sport for you. His username's Desboy96, or Des, for short. His very first battle in the Gundam Fights and I narrowly beat him using a Tier 2 Flag Kai. Believe me when I say that he knows what he's doing when it comes to a Gundam Fight, I may have actually lost if it weren't for one of my Flag's Sonic Swords piercing his Librae's power supply. The other new user here to partake in a Gundam Fight is ReconStrike Commando, or Recon for short. I'm not quite sure how he'll prove in the way of a challenge for you, but seeing how he shares the same Admin status as Des on the Beyblade Fanon Wiki, he may prove as much of a challenge as Des. Just wanted to let you know in case you wanna see what they're made of yourself. Spiceracksargent001 13:50, February 12, 2012 (UTC) RE:So...where is it? I have no idea what you're talking about. Remember when Shrshot proposed the idea for Suits and Armors? It was a blog post and now I can't seem to find it. I need it more as official proof of the vote we took on the idea. Ransac16 04:29, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Yo I came by to apologize for my actions. My main fear is with the release of your game, and the soon release of my own, I'm afraid the Chat Fights will not last much longer. Though my game, Raging Machines, will involve using the Chat system, it's not quiet the same in the way that I've developed a set series of HP, Damage System, Exp. System, and more. But... yeah... there's my explenation, and again, I'm sorry... DJ Grimm XL 23:12, February 17, 2012 (UTC) BTW This link is what you were looking for earlier... this is the link that contains the poll for the new RPG. DJ Grimm XL 23:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Anything I can help you with in Suits and Armour? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 23:38, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Agas Revival: hope you don't mind, Ransac, but I made another redesign of the Agas for use as Star Strike's Gen II Buster, known as the Agas Binder Pack. Please feel free to give your opinion of both redesigns I made. Spiceracksargent001 01:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) for other factions: What MSes would you recommend I use as a base for the Gen 2 units of the other Suits and Armors factions? Spiceracksargent001 18:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Well so far i've decided that ESF should be modeled after the GNX series and A-LAWS after the Ahead. Colonies could be after the Sakibure, but I have yet to decide upon the Ascent models. Ransac16 19:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) well, for the Ascent, I was probably thinking redesigns of the Aegis and Zephyr made and used by the Ascent for Gens 2 (Aegis) and 3 (Zephyr), at least. Not quite sure how to work it for Ascent Gen 4, though. Spiceracksargent001 20:08, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I designed an earlier model for The Ascent, it was used before they gain access to GN Drive Taus: XV-001 Tolan Use this for the Ascent generations Ransac16 20:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) How about this, Tolan redesigns for Gen 2 Ascent units, Aegis redesigns for Gen 3 Ascent units, and Zephyr redesigns for Ascent Gen 4 units? Spiceracksargent001 20:16, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hm, ok. Ransac16 20:19, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Also, how does an idea for a Suits and Armors shop similar to the RPB shop on Beyblade Fanon sound for distribution and sales of stuff like purchasable MSes, weaponry, upgrade kits, and such? Spiceracksargent001 20:42, February 19, 2012 (UTC) An ingame store where players can buy new equipment, mobile suits, mobile armors, ect, was intended since the beginning. If you can work out potential prices and what kind of equipment, by all means please do. Cool item names are a bonus. lol Ransac16 20:59, February 19, 2012 (UTC) oh...If I come up with the potential prices for everything, could I possibly run the shop? Spiceracksargent001 21:10, February 19, 2012 (UTC) http://starwarsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Role-Play_Wiki there u go Chatango chat/Crossover Hey, Ransac, I have an idea. After you finish Crossover, would there be even the slightest possibility that there could be a Crossover 2? I mean, it's understandable if you say no, but it could be an event that takes place later on, with a larger enemy and more heros. Respond to me on my talk page, when you get a chance. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 23:36, February 28, 2012 (UTC)'' I have actually considered a sequal to Crossover. But for the moment it is merely a thought. I won't focus on that until I complete Crossover. Ransac16 04:10, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha. Well, you can make it either add a bigger, badder enemy, a alternate universe, where other characters appear instead of some of the existing characters, or a combination of both. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:34, February 29, 2012 (UTC)'' Just found them on the intenet and decided to put them for the wiki to use. I've considered a few of them however. Ransac16 23:13, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Rush vs Exia. What do you think? Hey, I had an idea, but it requires ur permission. Can I make a short-side story based in the years your character Ransac still had the Rush? It would be a " What If?" fight between the Rush Gundam and the Exia. Idk, I just had the sudden revelation that it would be the coolest thing. IF you really hate the idea, you dont even have to answer. But, I think its a good idea. Rflynn 02:24, March 3, 2012 (UTC)